Civil Is Short
Civil is short is the 6th case in Race Through Time Shotgun Shot was previous Bank For Murder is next Case Teaser-We got A surprise when a Convict escapes and goes back in the Cival war and one of team members finds him dead.Solve This Murder before the Timeline is in jepordy Plot After the Events of the last case the Cheif gets a Call from Bruno who is in the field saying that he has found Dallas Oswald dead.The Team went there and found Dallas but with Bruno missing.Sara and The Player went to investagting the case and suspected Jake Moon,Abe Lincoln,Ulysses S Grant And Jefferson Davis before Bruno came back to the machine After Bruno came back,He said that the killer kidnapped him and he escape.When Asked where he said the old farm house was where he escaped and they also suspected Robert E Lee And Then Found Out That Jake was a bullying of dalla and Abe was furous at Dallas for stealing Weapons And Ulysses had Dallas a slave before he escaped and murdered Najee Brus.While recapping the Case the Player heard a gunshot in the distance. After Hearing The Gunshot it was Robert shooting Ulysses before they stopped and that Bruno was freinds with the victim before college and Robert was mad at the victim before he was killer.After the investagation needed the killer revealed to be Ulysses after denying involmen the Said That He was a Illegal time traveler and his real identity is Christian walker and he took Ulysses and kidnapped him and won the battles that he was supposed To win.Win asked if he was mad and said yes and the real Ulysses met him in the first investagation and that Dallas was a traitor to them and he was escapeing to warn Historical of Cyan.He Said That He was co Leader Maroo.He was brought to the judge who sentenced him to death of Murder and impersonation Christian before being transfer to the present After The Arrest Alisa told the team To find Ullyses so they can fix the timeline.After searching at the Town they Found Out That He was in a trap door at the barber and they unlocked it as Ulysses said that he is great full for the player as they Caught the impersonator. Meanwhile they needed to find Cyan as they looked at Dallass Stuff they Found Out Cyan was Historial Scientist Christopher Scott before arresting him , they had to-find out his address which they did then they questioned him and said that E.V.I.L was over.After the events They got a phone call The Phone call was Micheal Match Who Said That the Grand Manhattan Bank was being robbed in 1969 and it wasn’t robbed in the original timeline Summary Victim: Dallas Oswald weapon: Saw Killer: Ulysses S Grant Suspects Jake Moon-Bruno’s Relative Suspects Eats Pudding,Has A Burn,Suspect humms Abe Lincoln-President Eats Pudding,Has A Burn,Humms Ulysses S Grant-Union General Eats Puddin,Has a Burn,Humms has Teal eyes Jefferson Davis-Confederate President Eats Pudding,Has A Burn,Humms Bruno Moon-Lab Chief Eats Pudding,Has A Burn,Humms Robert E Lee-Confederate President Eats Pudding,Has A Burn,Humms Quasi Suspects Ulysses S Grant -Real One Christopher Scott-Historical Scientist Micheal Match-Historical Beat Cop Killers Profile The Killer Eats Pudding The Killer has a Burn The Killer Hums the Killer is Male the Killer has Teal Eyes Crime Scenes